Sue Dreams
by Mary and Sue
Summary: Und das passiert, wenn Träume Realität werden. Sie hob die Hände in einer abwehrenden Geste und sprach: „Ich habe eine Vision!" An dieser Stelle sahen sich Mary und Sue an und verdrehten synchron die Augen. „Schreckliches Leid wird euch und denen, die ihr liebt, widerfahren! Große Prüfungen stehen euch bevor! Euer Handeln bestimmt die Zukunft!"  SS/OC DM/OC BZ/OC FW/OC CW/OC
1. are made of this

Ich klopfte an der schweren Ebenholztür. Um mich herum war es dunkel, nur ein paar Fackeln verströmten schwaches Licht. Er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und schenkte mir ein mysteriöses Lächeln. „Ich habe Sie bereits erwartet, " hauchte er. Ich trat ein und musste mein Grinsen verbergen. Er ließ mich auf einem der beiden Stühle Platz nehmen. Es war unübersehbar, dass es der unbequemere von beiden war. „Nun, Miss Richard, ich nehme an, Sie wissen, warum Sie hier sind?" Mit meinem unschuldigsten Augenaufschlag erwiderte ich: „Nein, Professor, ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden." Das war eigentlich eine absolut narrensichere Methode, um Ärger zu vermeiden, aber ein Zucken meiner Mundwinkel verriet mich. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Verdammt, er glaubte mir nicht. „Sind Sie sich da ganz sicher? Denken Sie doch einen Moment lang nach, " verlangte er nachdrücklich.

Fieberhaft suchte ich nach einem Ausweg. „Leugnen ist zwecklos, ich habe Sie genau gesehen, " fügte er bedrohlich hinzu.

Dann wachte ich auf.


	2. This is real this is me

Hi, ich bin Vera. Ich bin 16 Jahre alt und gehe aufs Gymnasium. Ich habe dunkelbraune Haare, grüne Augen und zwei Füße. Ha, damit habt ihr jetzt nicht gerechnet, was? Nein, im Ernst, ich bin 1,70 m groß und schlank. Ich würde euch ja gerne noch mehr über mein Aussehen erzählen, aber ich war sowieso schon viel zu spät dran. Kathrin wartete bestimmt schon auf mich. Ich musste schnell meine Schultasche holen und mir eine Jacke über den Arm hängen, auch wenn ich eigentlich bezweifelte, dass ich sie brauchen würde, da es ein wunderschöner Septembermorgen war. Ich brüllte noch ein „Tschüss!", bevor ich aus dem Haus stürmte.

Wie erwartet stand Kathrin schon an unserem Treffpunkt. Das übliche Begrüßungsgekreische setzte ein. „Veeeeeraaaaa!" „Kaaaaathriiiin!" Wir fielen uns in die Arme, als hätten wir uns zwei Monate lang nicht gesehen (was definitiv nicht stimmte. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie unsere Begrüßung aussehen würde, wenn wir uns tatsächlich so lange nicht sehen würden.). „Du glaubst nie im Leben, was ich heute Nacht geträumt habe!" Kathrin grinste und ließ anzüglich ihre Augenbrauen auf- und abzucken: „Doch, ich glaube schon, dass ich das glaube." Verdammt. Es war eindeutig ein Fehler gewesen, ihr von diesen Träumen zu erzählen. „Was war es denn diesmal? Ein romantischer Spaziergang im Mondschein? Ein Dinner bei Kerzenlicht?" Ich wurde rot. „Nicht wirklich. Ich habe wohl möglicherweise ein ganz kleines bisschen Mist gebaut?" „Also nachsitzen?", fragte sie mit ihrem unerträglich breiten, wissenden Grinsen, ehe sie anfing mich auszulachen. „Noch nicht ganz, könnte aber sein, dass ich in meinem nächsten Traum dazu verdonnert werde.", murmelte ich in meinen imaginären Bart. Das führte allerdings nur dazu, dass sie sich in einen Lachflash hereinsteigerte.

Beleidigt ging ich voraus. Tolle beste Freundin. Blöd nur, dass ich gleich eine Doppelstunde Deutsch mit ihr hatte. Hoffentlich kam sie nicht auf die Idee, Frau Bernhard von meinen Träumen zu erzählen. Das wäre ihr durchaus zuzutrauen, denn einmal hatte sie sie stocknüchtern nach ihrer Meinung zum Hang gewisser Fanfiktions, bekanntermaßen eher schlanke Harry-Potter-Figuren mit unglaublichen Bauch- und sonstigen Muskeln auszustatten, gefragt. Das war so peinlich, aber gerade noch erträglich, weil Frau Bernhard einfach angefangen hat zu lachen. Und außerdem ging es dabei nicht direkt um mich.

Vor der Schule wartete bereits unsere Freundin Sarah auf uns. Plötzlich überfiel mich der unerklärliche Drang, schnell um zu drehen und Kathrin den Mund zuzuhalten. Unerklärlich? Denkste. Gerade, als ich meinen Kopf umwenden wollte, hörte ich schon die verhängnisvollen Worte: „Saaaaaraaaah! Rate mal, was Vera geträumt hat!" Ich vergrub das Gesicht in meinen Händen, als die beiden sich synchron einen ablachten. Wer solche Freunde hat, braucht keine Feinde mehr. , schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

Der restliche Tag verlief relativ ereignislos, wenn man davon absah, dass meine angeblich besten Freundinnen ständig scheinbar unerklärlich an Lachkrämpfen litten. Aus irgendeinem Grund war ich hier die totale Lachnummer. Nach der Schule ging ich mit zu Kathrin. Sie war die Hobbypsychologin in unserer Clique und konnte vielleicht den Grund für meine immer wiederkehrenden Träume ergründen. Und außerdem mussten wir noch an einer Fanfiktion weiterschreiben.

Vorsichtig lenkte ich das Gespräch auf mein Problem: „Glaubst du, dass es einen Grund dafür gibt, dass ich plötzlich diese Träume habe? Schließlich heißt es ja, dass man in Träumen Erlebtes verarbeitet, aber ich kann das ja nicht erlebt haben." Kathrin zwirbelte ihren (ebenfalls imaginären) Bart und fragte: „Könnte es an deiner schwarzen Bettwäsche liegen? Die provoziert solche krassen Träume doch!" „Was hat das denn damit zu tun? Nur, weil meine Bettwäsche schwarz ist, träume ich doch nicht von... von diesem Kerl!" „Er erfüllt das Holzwolle-Kriterium. Vielleicht hat es damit zu tun? Und er mag James nicht. Wäre das ne Erklärung?" Das Holzwolle-Kriterium besagt, dass ein Kerl, mit dem ich was anfangen könnte, unbedingt etwas im Kopf haben muss, und besagtes Etwas sollte in keinem Fall Holzwolle sein. „Kann sein, " murmelte ich unmotiviert. Wir verbrachten den Rest des Abends damit, uns weitere Gründe zu überlegen, aber wir kamen zu keinem Ergebnis und als wir schließlich haarsträubende Gründe wie seine „edel gebogene Nase" anführten, stempelten wir diese Diskussion als gescheitert ab.


	3. Moonlight Shadow

3\. Moonlight Shadow

Vorsichtig spähte ich um die Ecke. Schließlich war es schon dunkel und ich durfte auf keinen Fall dabei erwischt werden, wie ich durch die Gänge schlich, um nach draußen zu kommen. Irgendwie schaffte ich es ungesehen nach draußen und rannte zum Schwarzen See. Hoffentlich sah mich kein Gryffindor, ich wollte ja keinen unnötigen Ärger, aber was konnte ich dafür, dass Pansy dem Wort Schnarchnase eine völlig neue Bedeutung gab? Sie hätte jederzeit einer Horde Holzfäller Konkurrenz machen können, jedenfalls in Sachen Lautstärke. Frustriert setzte ich mich auf einen Stein am See und starrte den Mond an. Wie zur Hölle konnte AJ bei diesen Hintergrundgeräuschen schlafen?! Hatte sie womöglich Ohrstöpsel? Und falls ja, waren sie grün? Na ja, eigentlich war das ja egal, Hauptsache, sie waren nicht Hufflepuff-gelb.

Mitten in meinen tiefschürfenden, philosophischen Betrachtungen hörte ich ein vernehmliches Räuspern. Mir war das Blut in den Adern gefroren, ehe ich den Mut aufbringen konnte, mich umzudrehen. Mann, fühlte ich mich jetzt Gryffindor-like. Dann erblickte ich ihn und mein neu entdeckter Gryffindor-Mut ging flöten. Hoffentlich war es wenigstens ein schönes Lied, denn das, was mich jetzt erwartete, würde alles andere als schön werden. Allein sein Blick verhieß nichts Gutes. „Nun, Miss Richard? Möchten Sie mir möglicherweise erklären, was Sie um diese Uhrzeit hier tun?" Mein Kopf war wie leer gefegt und so bekam ich den Mund nur auf und zu und sah dabei aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Würde er mir glauben, wenn ich ihm erzählte, was für einen Lärm Pansy im Schlaf veranstaltete? An seiner erhobenen Augenbraue konnte ich erkennen, dass er mir vermutlich sowieso nicht glauben oder meine Gründe nicht als hinreichend betrachten würde. Vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach im See ertränken. Das würde mir auch das Nachsitzen ersparen, das ich für mein vorheriges Fehlverhalten bekommen hatte. Woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass jemand mir zugesehen hatte, wie ich diesen Trank in Pansys Kürbissaft geschüttet hatte? Außerdem sagte sie selbst immer, dass Pink ihre Lieblingsfarbe war. Wieso hatte sie sich so aufgeregt, als ihre Haare diesen Farbton angenommen hatten? Die Farbe passte schließlich bestens zu ihrem Mopsgesicht! Eigentlich hätte ich eine Belohnung verdient. Die Variante „Selbstmord im See" wurde in meinem Kopf zunehmend attraktiver. Euch würde es auch so gehen, wenn ihr an meiner Stelle wärt. Ob er mich wohl retten würde? Die Peinlichkeit wäre kaum zu überbieten. Obwohl, eigentlich hatte ich mir ja schon mehrfach selbst bewiesen, dass ich mich stetig steigerte.

„Miss Richard!" Seine Stimme klang nun ernsthaft verärgert. Nicht gut. Ich bin so was von tot. Mein Blick flackerte immer wieder zum See hin. Wie schnell konnte ich im Wasser sein und wie groß war die Gefahr, dass er meinen Plan durchschaute und mich aufhalten konnte? Zu hoch, entschied ich. In Ermangelung einer besseren Idee versuchte ich es mit etwas ganz Verrücktem: Der Wahrheit. „Pansy hat eine – metaphorische – Gruppe Bergtrolle in unserem Schlafsaal versteckt?", antwortete ich verunsichert. Hey, ich hatte das Wort „metaphorisch" benutzt. Ich fühlte mich richtig intellektuell, fast wie ein Ravenclaw.

Dennoch: Die Augenbraue blieb oben. Mist. Anscheinend hatte er das „metaphorisch" überhört. Oder lag es daran, dass er glaubte, ich hätte die Trolle eingeladen? Ich musste wohl deutlicher werden: „Pansy schnarcht. Laut." Jetzt zuckten seine Mundwinkel. Ha! Ich hatte ihn zum Lachen gebracht. Oder zumindest zu dem, was bei ihm einem Lachen entsprach. „Dann hätten Sie auch im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben können." Darauf war ich gar nicht gekommen. Ich Trottel. Das erklärte jedenfalls, wieso ich nicht in Ravenclaw war. „Da Sie anscheinend keinen akzeptablen Grund für das Verlassen Ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes nennen können, werden Sie mir als Strafe helfen, Plagentinen zu pflücken." „Und wann?", fragte ich arglos. Schließlich war es mitten in der Nacht. Eine unsichtbare Kraft schien seine Mundwinkel auseinander zu schieben. Es sah beinahe aus wie... ein Grinsen?!

„Nun... wie passt es Ihnen... jetzt? Sie können schließlich ohnehin nicht schlafen, daher würde ich davon abraten, es auf morgen Nacht zu verschieben, denn schließlich wissen Sie ja ganz bestimmt, dass Plagentinen nur dann ihre volle Wirkung entfalten, wenn sie nachts bei Mondschein gepflückt werden." Dieses Detail war mir wohl irgendwie entfallen... Ich nickte einfach nur. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig und wenn ich jetzt etwas sagen würde, dann würde mir vermutlich genau das rausrutschen und das würde meinem Überleben eher hinderlich sein.

Das war die seltsamste Strafarbeit, die ich je absolvieren musste, denn sie war fast... angenehm? Jedenfalls besser als die meisten anderen, die ich bisher abgesessen hatte. Einmal hatte mich Filch gezwungen, das Klo der Maulenden Myrte mit einer Zahnbürste zu schrubben, weil ich klatschnass aus Kräuterkunde gekommen war und der Boden der Eingangshalle ein paar Tröpfchen abbekommen hatte.

Da er nicht gerade der Typ für Smalltalk war und ich auch nicht, begrüßte ich das Schweigen zwischen uns, das nur durch die nötigsten Instruktionen unterbrochen wurde. Gerade hatte ich eine Plagentine entdeckt und wollte sie pflücken, als ein stechender Schmerz meine Hand durchzuckte. „Autsch, verdammt!", fluchte ich und bekam nur einen ungnädigen Blick zu spüren. Hey, ich hatte Schmerzen! Immerhin wandelte sich sein Ärger in Entsetzen, als er die Doxy an meinem Finger baumeln sah. Wartet. Doxy? Mein Finger? Paralysiert vor Panik starrte ich auf meine Hand. Nicht gut. Glücklicherweise war er nicht so erstarrt wie ich. Plötzlich verlor ich den Boden unter den Füßen, als er mich hochhob wie eine Stoffpuppe. Wo waren wir hier, bei Twilight? War an den Gerüchten, er sei ein Vampir, möglicherweise doch etwas dran? Aber natürlich hatte ich ihn schon in der Sonne gesehen, zum Beispiel bei Quidditchspielen, und er war weder verbrannt noch hatte er angefangen zu glitzern.

Jedenfalls tanzten inzwischen schwarze Flecken vor meinen Augen, aber ich wusste dennoch die ganze Zeit, wo ich war und was um mich herum passierte, auch wenn das nicht gerade beruhigend war. Wieso konnte ich nicht einmal ohnmächtig werden, wenn es mir gerade in den Kram passte?

In seinem Büro angekommen, legte er mich auf seinen Schreibtisch. Dann durchsuchte er die Regale und kam mit einen Fläschchen unbekannten Inhaltes auf mich zu. Wenn ich nicht sowieso schon vergiftet wäre, würde ich jetzt schreiend wegrennen. Er hob meinen Kopf an und flößte mir eine Flüssigkeit ein, die so widerlich schmeckte, dass ich sie definitiv ausgespuckt hätte, wenn er mir nicht den Mund zugehalten hätte. Nachdem ich geschluckt hatte, fragte er: „Wie geht es Ihnen?" Was für eine Frage! Ich war gerade vergiftet und in ein Büro getragen worden! Wie ging es mir wohl? Aber diese Gedanken behielt ich lieber für mich. Ich wollte ja schließlich weiterleben, jedenfalls fürs Erste. Stattdessen sagte ich: „Schon etwas besser. Danke." „Können Sie nicht besser aufpassen?", fauchte er. Irgendwie war das unfair. „Soll ich etwa riechen, dass das Ding sich im Gebüsch versteckt hat, oder was?" „Miss Richard! Zügeln Sie Ihre Zunge! Sie klingen fast wie Granger!" Empört schnappte ich nach Luft. Er wagte es, mich mit einer Gryffindor zu vergleichen?! Ich war verdammt noch mal eine Slytherin! Gerade wollte ich ihn genau daran erinnern, als ein lautes Poltern ertönte.

Ich wachte auf.


	4. Reflection

In der Mittagspause des folgenden Tages, als wir gerade in der Bibliothek saßen, fragte Kathrin mich knallhart ins Gesicht: „Was ist los mit dir? Du bist heute total komisch." Zögernd murmelte ich: „Ähm, schlecht geschlafen." Das bekannte Grinsen erschien in ihrem Gesicht, als sie flötete: „Und der Grund dafür?" Mist. Sie hatte mich durchschaut. „Ich wurde vergiftet.", erzählte ich. War nicht mal gelogen. Sie guckte mich aus großen Kulleraugen an: „Du wurdest was?!"

„Vergiftet! Bist du schwerhörig?" „Nein, aber was hat dich vergiftet?" „Eine Doxy!" „Warst du in einem Paralleluniversum in Schottland, oder was?" „Nein, aber in Träumen kann man ja bekanntlich überall hin." „Aha, und was hast du geträumt?" Das Grinsen returns. „Ach, nichts Besonderes. Was man halt so träumt." „Ach so, und wer träumt außer dir noch von ihm?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber irgendwer, irgendwo, irgendwann hat das bestimmt schon mal geträumt." „Und was genau?" Ach, was soll's, es hatte keinen Sinn. Ich erzählte es ihr.

„Das wird jetzt aber langsam zur Gewohnheit. Gibt es irgendetwas, was ich wissen sollte?", war ihr Kommentar. „Nein, natürlich nicht, was kann ich denn für meine obskuren Träume? Es gibt zwar Menschen, die ihre Träume beeinflussen können, aber ich gehöre nicht dazu, auch wenn ich es mir inzwischen wünsche." „Das würde ich auch behaupten, wenn ich du wäre", witzelte sie. „Es ist aber wirklich so", beharrte ich. „Wieso glaubst du mir nicht? Du bist doch meine beste Freundin!"

Sie wirkte verwirrt. Dann dachte sie nach. „Okay, mal angenommen, das stimmt: Was genau bedeutet das?"

„Keine Ahnung?", fragte ich zurück. Sie überlegte weiter.

„Was weißt du über dein Traum-Ich?", kehrte sie mal wieder die Psychologin raus.

„Er nennt mich Miss Richard, ich habe eine Freundin namens AJ, bin in Slytherin und in einem Schlafsaal mit Pansy, der ich pinke Haare verpasst habe und ich musste einmal das Klo der Maulenden Myrte schrubben. Mit einer Zahnbürste!"

Sie grinste schon wieder: „Wieso?" Als ich ihr geantwortet hatte, lachte sie sich erst recht schlapp. Was wusste ich noch über meine Traumpersönlichkeit? „Ich ärgere Hufflepuffs. Draco baggert mich dauernd an." Habe ich schon mal erwähnt, wie sehr ich Kathrins Grinsen hasse? „Meine Beziehung zu dem Trio ist nicht vorhanden, Cedric lebt noch und unser VgddK-Lehrer ist Moody. Oder besser gesagt, Barty Crouch Junior. Also träume ich im 4. Jahr. Was bedeutet das jetzt?"

Kathrin stand auf und kam mit einem Buch über Traumdeutung zurück. Sie blätterte es unschlüssig durch, ehe sie vorlas: „See – Phase des Übergangs vom bewussten zum spirituellen Selbst; eine Person treffen, auf die der Ausspruch „Stille Wasser sind tief" zutrifft; spiegeln sich im See grüne Bäume wider, werden Sie heftige Leidenschaft und Liebesglück genießen. Waren die Bäume in deinem Traum grün?"

„Es war Nacht."

„Oh, pardon. Was haben wir noch? Gift – Sie haben ein schlechtes Gewissen und Angst, jemand könnte ein Geheimnis von Ihnen erfahren. Mond – Veränderungen, die günstig oder ungünstig sein können, erinnert die Frau an die ihrem Geschlecht eigenen Vorzüge, die sie einem Mann gegenüber ins Spiel bringen könnte." Sie sah auf und ließ ihre Augenbrauen zucken. Ich hasse es, wenn sie das macht! „Tragen – von jemandem getragen werden, ist ein unsicheres Omen. Nacht – als Zeitbegriff steht sie am Anfang eines Lebensabschnitts, vor dem Sie Angst haben."

„Das hat doch alles keinen Sinn!", verkündete ich frustriert. „Das ist genauso dämlich wie Wahrsagen."


End file.
